Iterum
by Nineawn
Summary: Quando Haruno Sakura pensa que o destino parou de brincar com seus sentimentos, ele prova que reviver memórias só não bastam - ela precisa também viver novamente a mesma situação de partida que desde sempre machucou seu coração..:SasuSaku:. .:AmigoOcultoNajas:. .:PraNANA:.


**Fanfic pro amigo oculto das Najas! (amo vocês)**

 **Oi, Nana! Tive o prazer de tirar você. Espero que você goste, de coração. Nós não temos muita intimidade, mas eu te adoro e queria explicar uma coisa: escrevi essa fanfic no final de 2013. Cheguei a posta-la na nyah, mas umas horas depois eu a exclui porque achei que não estava tão boa assim e guardei. Adianto que o enredo não segue o do Manga, porque na época que escrevi não havia certeza do Canon. Quando aceitei brincar no amigo oculto, abri minha pasta e ela tava lá, solitária, esperando alguém pra ler e pra guardar ela no coração, e vi a oportunidade certa pra postar! Dei alguns retoques, mudei algumas coisas, mas é isso! Espero que você goste!**

 **Beijos! :*****

* * *

Gotas de chuva salpicam em meu jaleco impessoalmente branco enquanto me agarro a ele e atravesso um beco que tomo como atalho. Suspiro.

Tem sido dias difíceis pós-guerra. Se Konoha já se reerguia aos poucos após a invasão de Pain, a guerra apenas atrasara o processo e machucara um pouco mais. Sei que muitas pessoas aqui jamais se recuperaram. Ou recuperaram seus pertences, suas famílias, partes de si mesmos. Até mesmo eu – o cansaço agora jaz em mim, por onde vá. Já curei tantas pessoas desde o mais leve arranhão ao corte mais profundo e sempre, sempre, tenho de ouvir lamúrias. Aliás, quem grita de felicidade quando, além de marcas eternas, tem um coração partido?

Ha perguntas sem resposta alojadas dentro de mim e que, a cada passo que dou em direção ao hospital central, pioram. Terei de dar sorrisos reconfortantes, afagos leves em ombros, falar algo que ajuda a dor a amenizar. Perguntando-me a cada instante quando farão isso por mim. Acho que breve – meu amigo louro, espevitado e gritante já acordou. Dou um sorriso triste. Minha mestra jamais terá esta oportunidade de novamente... Acordar. A guerra lhe tirou seu bem mais precioso: a vida. Shisou...

Sorrio fraco. Apesar de tudo, tudo mesmo, estou feliz. Acabou.

Passo pelos corredores abarrotados de pessoas em todos os seus piores estados físicos, mentais, psicológicos e me vejo parada em frente a uma porta de cor azul. Respiro fundo. Não entendo bem porque de minha excitação, já que vivi muito mais que isso do lado de meus companheiros. Então, uma luz se ilumina como eureca em minha mente: Sasuke-kun...

Abro a porta... E meu coração dispara após um solavanco:

Naruto e Sasuke já estão acordados – e olhando ameaçadoramente um para o outro. Solto um riso leve e eles finalmente olham parar mim.

– Sakuraaaaaaa-chan... Diga para esse Teme bobão aqui que eu sou o mais lindo e que é a mim que você ama. – Sou recebida assim, com um biquinho e ouço Sasuke bufar.

– Naruto! – Repreendo, sem realmente conseguir segurar o sorriso – Vou trocar é o seu soro por suco de beterraba.

Naruto grita, puxando os cabelos. E de repente já não presto mais atenção. Meus olhos se encontram aos de Sasuke. Inclino a cabeça, o cumprimentando silenciosa.

– Bom, vamos ver as condições de vocês.

* * *

Algumas horas se passam. Não sei quantas, realmente. Sei que o sol já brilha lá em cima. Sei que a calmaria chegou e sei, que depois de muitos resmungos, olhares cortados, provocações, minha mão tocando suavemente e sem querer a dele em um instante, Sasuke está partindo novamente.

Foi em algum momento entre Kakashi entrar no quarto e Naruto reclamar que queria Lamén, que ele disse, rouco e baixo:

– Vou partir novamente.

Kakashi plissa o olho, de repente, sei que ele já previa isso. Naruto fica quieto e eu olho pra ele, incapaz de acobertar de meus olhos minhas emoções como venho fazendo para ele desde o reencontro de nosso time no campo de batalha.

Fraquejo. Sasuke-kun esta olhando para baixo, para suas coxas e meu coração dói. Olho-o cheia de vontade de gritar o quando ainda o amo – e que não o condeno pelos seus erros por motivos que nem mesmo ele entendia depois de um tempo, mas que os aceito. De repente seu olhar esta em mim e eu simplesmente não posso me desviar dele.

Instigo-o. Venha, Sasuke-kun. Diga. Me de um sinal.

E ele apenas balança a cabeça em negativo, os olhos frios e penetram como agulhas e tomo isso como que resolveremos mais tarde.

E, bem... Nunca estive mais certa.

Na madrugada, quando Naruto, mesmo que sem alta, teima comigo e foge para o ar da noite porque simplesmente precisa respirar fora das paredes brancas, entro no quarto.

Apenas para encontrar um Sasuke já vestido todo em preto, bem como o seu luto eterno, o símbolo do clã amaldiçoado pesando nas costas da camisa em pé do lado da janela.

Quando nota minha presença pelo 'click' da porta, se vira lentamente para mim. Sei que ele esta prestes a ir mais uma vez, e quem esta aqui de novo para vê-lo ir sou eu. Estúpido destino filho de uma boa mãe que sempre brinca comigo e com o meu coração...

Sasuke-kun me olha.

– Então... É isso. Você esta indo mais uma vez? – Digo, sem reconhecer minha voz. Soa baixa e fria demais.

Sasuke assente e, com um suspiro, diz.

– Não posso ficar aqui, Sakura.

Mudo o peso de um pé para o outro e minha franja cai em meu rosto, não sinto vontade de tira-la. Na verdade, não sinto vontade de nada neste momento a não ser correr. Não quero que Sasuke veja em meu rosto a insatisfação por ter um momento desses novamente. Agora, já não somos crianças e eu não estou disposta a gritar para ele o que sinto ou abandonar minha pátria por ele. Sasuke parece-me surpreso, olha-me como se realmente esperasse por algo mais de mim.

– Porque? – Me vejo perguntando, cética.

– Não estou preparado. – Ele responde distante.

Repasso varias vezes em minha mente os motivos que o moveram no passado, que o moveram nestes três anos e que sei que eles não existem mais, como sei que ha coisas que ainda não sei sobre ele, sobre a sua historia ou sobre Itachi.

Fico em silêncio. Desta vez, não sei do fundo do coração o que dizer a ele. Sei que ele espera algo de mim mas, passei muito tempo tentando esquecê-lo que já estou quase seca, cansada de ser rejeitada, como fui de varias vezes e vários modos. Lembro, de repente, das vezes que ele tentou me matar e dou imediatamente um passo para trás. Sasuke nota que, mesmo com os olhos úmidos, tenho receio dele.

E como num flash, Sasuke-kun está em todo lugar. Minhas costas batem fortemente na parede a trás de mim, doem, mas não consigo ligar pra isso com as pontas do cabelo dele em minha bochecha e seu hálito quente contra minha boca. Sussurro seu nome e Sasuke-kun retesa um pouco.

– Sa-ku-ra. – Ele devolve, rouco, e meu joelhos prontamente viram gelatina. Sou arrebatada para aquele turbilhão de emoções, a paixão doente que sinto por ele radiando através de mim e não consigo parar de olhar-lhe. Lindo, lindo, lindo. Tremendo, meus dedos chegam a seu rosto e vejo o músculo de sua mandíbula duros. Minha respiração é rápida quando Sasuke-kun baixa o rosto até o meu e o resto explode num borrão de cabelo pretos e nada mais no universo importa. Os lábios firmemente pressionados contra os meus pedem pra ir mais longe e eu sei que nunca negaria isso. O beijo se transforma em algo molhado, rápido e meio fora do ritmo. Acho que é seu primeiro beijo também e sorrio internamente, me agarrando também a idéia de que Sasuke-kun sente tudo o que eu sinto nesse momento também. Quando ele se afasta, as mãos agarradas fortemente em meus cabelos, se afrouxam. Seus lábios estão vermelhos e levemente inchados e nossas respirações colidem, apressadas. É a primeira vez que vejo Sasuke excitar e quando ele fala, o mundo some sob meus pés.

– Você.

E então se afasta rapidamente, o calor indo todo com ele e já estou pronta pra gritar quando Naruto passa pela porta e entendo o porquê dele se afastar. Eu estava tão absolvida pelo momento que não havia notado o chakra se aproximar.

– Teme! O que... – Naruto começa, mas Sasuke o corta, rapidamente.

– Eu estou partindo, Dobe.

E Naruto fica louco.

– O QUÊ! Mas você acabou de voltar e se cuidar seu idio-

– Eu vou voltar.

– E sabe o duro que nós...Huh. O quê?

Sasuke bufa.

– É só... – Ele para, parece irritado com o que vai dizer. – Preciso sentir que pertenço a este lugar novamente e... Quando o fizer, voltarei. – Completa, os olhos em mim.

E Naruto, de repente, sorri. Entendendo completamente a situação como eu e lhe sorri largo, feliz.

– Estaremos esperando por você.

* * *

Com a mão sobre o coração, ainda tentando o acalmar e a outra sobre lábios, apenas assenti, vendo Sasuke-kun se virar e subir na janela. Ele olha por sobre o ombro e assenti também, inclinando-se e pulando para a noite enluarada lá fora.

Sorrio. Sasuke-kun um dia voltara para mim.

Um dia...


End file.
